


Farewell, My Brother

by madamelibrarian



Series: Adventures of Baby Castiel [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another sad one...sorry. *runs away and hides*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Farewell, My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Another sad one...sorry. *runs away and hides*

The end was almost near. The final battle between his brothers Michael and Lucifer. Castiel had just joined the Winchesters at Bobby's house after being dragging his graceless form from the hospital halfway across the country. As he leaned against a nearby credenza in Bobby's study, his interest is piqued when the boys start explaining their need to find the rings of the four horsemen. When it's revealed that Gabriel was the one who tipped them off to the method of opening the cage and the events leading up to the revelation, something inside Castiel broke a little. Swallowing thickly, he half listens to the rest of the conversation until he can't any longer. Slipping out the door, he walks out into the yard until he can stare up at the night sky. He was not used to the feeling of sorrow welling up in his heart. With tears slipping down his cheeks, he watches an errant meteor burn out in the upper atmosphere. "Ga'riel." is the only word he whispers before he sinks to his knees and mourns for the brother he could have called father.


End file.
